Life Begins Anew
by Inu-Boi-Bigs
Summary: The well travels to another world not another time and the God tree is the passage what happens to one happens to the other and Kagomes life is changed by going into the further past. New People New Places.
1. Chapter 1

It was the day she was to return, and as she opened the door to the well house while peering down at the well just down the steps she couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen. Leaping over the edge and floating in the bluish tunnel of light she knew instantly that something was wrong, for one reason it was raining extremely hard and the air had the chill of the coming winter. Climbing up from the bass of the well Kagome looked around at a clearing instead of Forest of Inuyasha that normally stood so proudly around the well. At last her eyes fell on one tree and it was laterally one tree, that's all she seen. Coming over the edge of the well she slowly walked towards the young sapling counting her steps, as the number came to an stop and she backed up two steps to judge for the trunk as it would expand in latter years she came upon the realization that the sapling in front of her was in fact the god tree.

Upon this realization and the stories she had heard that the god tree was thousands of years old she turned and ran for the well but just as she was about to just over the lip of the well something shinny caught her eyes from the right and she turn to see what it was. That something was a spear that came cutting thru the air at a high rate of speed and burying itself deeply in the center of her chest. With the hard such a hard hit she was pushed into the side of the well, and with the tip of the spear imbedded into the wood.

Two men came walking out of the woods Kagome had not noticed on the far side of the clearing, "Dam-it man you had to kill her." Kagome couldn't believe this they thought she was dead. Dieing yes but not dead, a second latter a streak of white caught her attention and the next thing she knew blood was on the ground in front of her along with the now dead men. Raising her head just enough she seen that it was an extremely good looking young woman, a cough came up when she tried to speak along with blood.

Kimi jumped at the sound of a cough and turned around to see a girl just reaching into her women hood age with a spear thru her heart and frowned at knowing that she wasn't going to make it. Kagome knew she wasn't going to make it and was scared of not seeing her mother, brother, or gigi again, at the she whimpered and the yokai had her arms around Kagome's neck "I don't want to go yet" the words coming out didn't even register as Kagome's world started to fade into blackness. Shortly before complete darkness she felt a power not her own interring her body flowing out and then back in.

Kimi didn't know what was going on one moment the girl was dieing and the next she was feeling a power enter the girl from the well behind her and from the girl and into herself then back to the girl, from the order she thought in would go back to the well and instead it stayed in the girl. Slowly the spear seemed like it was alive and was being pushed from the little one in front of her, Kimi watched in utter surprise as the wound slowly closed and a heart beat was heard in the girl's chest causing her to jump again. "Little one you have cause this one to jump twice in one day, let alone just at all" stated Kimi as she bent over and picked to girl in clothes that was just too indecent up an took to the sky smelling as the girls scent slowly change from that of a ningen to a yokai's smell. Curiosity was all that was going thru Kimi's head as she carried the little one and the strange yellow bag to her home.

Kagome woke to yelling and slowly got up out of the strangely comfortable bed and being a little dizzy put her hand on the wall not even noticing the kimono or the clack her hand made on the stone as she walked toward the arguing that woke her. Coming up to the doors she slowly opened them thinking they would be heavy and noisy for how big they were, but just as the door moved it was swung out of the graph and open. This motion caused a whoosh of air to hit her and a coughing fit to start from all the strange smells and what seemed like emotions. Suddenly there was yelling in front of her this caused her to lash out at the annoying person in front of her, her hand came up fast and hard colliding with the mans face sending him flying "SHUT UP" came Kagome's voice and with that she collapsed to the floor passing out from all the stress.

Kimi stood in the hall staring in utter shock and a smile slowly working itself onto her face. At the sight of her daughters smile Kimi's mother Amaya had long since tired of trying to bring back. Amaya stood causing the whole assembly who were muttering about how the girl even got here let along got in to go quite. "Would you care to explain who this is" Amaya voiced towards Kimi while standing, but all she got was Kimi laughter. No not just laughing this was full blown laughter hard and heavy but light and famine. Amaya followed her daughters eyes causing her own to fall onto young Washi's form which had been sunken into the marble wall a whole three feet he had flipped in the air and was stuck unconscious and upside down with a peaceful yet serious look on his face. This look caused Amaya to join her daughter in laughing making the whole assembly jump in shock except Kimi who was still laughing and Washi who was out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Amaya and her daughter stood at the doorway to the room as a servant placed the Little One as her daughter has come to call her back in the futon. "We must learn her name soon calling her little one is slowly becoming tiring" stated Kimi as her she turned to follow her mother back to the other Counselors and Lords to finish the meeting. "You are right Kimi I would like very much to now the name of who it was that sent my son and your brother flying into a wall" responded Amaya. Kimi snickered at the reminder which was followed by Lady Amaya's sharp eyes looking over at her daughter seeing her holding back her laugh. "I personally need to thank the little one in the room back there for bringing your laugh back." This statement caused Kimi's laugh to die in her throat, "why daughter do you not laugh as you just have more often anymore." Kimi looked towards her mother before dropping the subject for another "the girl had a bright yellow bag, shall I have a servant fetch it and we shall find out all we want on who our guest is." Lady Amaya stopped to look at her daughter "I thought you would have brought this up first." Kimi's face gained a tint of red to it "the girl had on strange clothes and I had personally changed her upon arrival, while some of the items were strange others were extremely strange yet efficient privet garment." "Oh!" was all her mother said before "Fetch her bag and return to me in my chambers.

Needless to say the next couple hours were spent observing said undergarments before Kimi reached into the bag and felt something solid. Looking into the bag and seeing what it was caused her to do a double take from her mother to the book. This did not go unnoticed as her mother rose from her spot on in font of the dressing mirror. Kimi grabbed the book and brought it out of the bag, once out the two looked at the title as it read (Advance Calculus) they shared a strange look to each other "open the book daughter" a short "ok" was the only response. Opining the book they knew what is was right away (Mathematics) and very advanced mathematics at that. Lady Amaya stood but just as she was about to leave a white square on the lip of the bag caught her eyes, bending over she grabbed the bag and turned it so she could read the words "Kagome Higurashi 17 years old, Place of Residence Higurashi Shrine Tokyo Japan." As the words shrine passed her mothers lips Kimi froze then was gone in a flash. Amaya followed soon after both going for Kagome's room upon entering both where at Kagome's throat but noticed one difference Kagome had no raiki in her, but she did have overflowing yokai.


	3. Chapter 3

It had only been two days now and so far the second night of Kagome being in this new world and currently she was asleep. Turning over she groaned, because her joints felt like they were on fire. Coming to full consciousness she looked down at herself which caused her to look closer, for she was in a kimono she didn't remember dressing up into a kimono.

Looking at her feet she watched as they seemed to be stretching, groaning she brought her hand up to her face for a closer look. Her fingers seemed to be getting longer and thinner, but it wasn't long till she actually the most important change to her hands she had claws just like Inuyasha. Wide eyed and gaped mouth she stared for a good five minutes at herself going over every inch of her person, by the time she took in her surroundings she had noticed that she had grown roughly 6 inches taller and her body had filled out with an adults body.

Shaking Kagome slowly made her way across the room towards the door of the room.

'Knock' 'knock' 'knock' "hello" Kagome knocks on the door and stick her head out to see if anyone was around. Upon seeing nobody in the hallway she creeps towards the massive doors down at the far end of the hall on the right. She remembers seeing these doors, but they were in her dream.

Pushing on the doors they slowly eased open into a giant room with a razed floor at the other end. Passing pillar after pillar she went up to the area with the razed floor, upon looking up she figured out what this room was.

"Thrown Room" Kagome whispered to herself, looking back towards the doors she seen a deep indentation in the marble wall. Walking over to the wall Kagome puts her hand beside the three foot deep body shaped hole. "I-I I I thought it was a dream."

"DREAM" Washi's voice from right behind Kagome.

Washi awoke from the sleep he got to after talking to the council on what was to soon be a war between the west and north, but he can't remember how he got to his bed. Suddenly Washi remembered confronting a black haired girl how had interrupted the meeting, but he couldn't remember anything after that point.

Rushing to the thrown room Washi spots a black and silver haired female standing in front of an indentation in the marble wall looking closer he noticed it was shaped like his outline. Going swiftly over to the female he took in her scent, while it was light like a spring breeze it had a bark of power like lightning. All that information rushed thru him at the female's last word she said "DREAM" Washi barked at the word.

Kagome jumped as she turned around to face the person who had silently walked up behind her. Looking up into the person's face she paled at seeing the person she had hit and presumably left a dent in the wall of. "I I I I" was all she could get out.

"Speak wench" Washi spoke with a hard emphases to his words.

This rubbed Kagome's nerves, for she has tired of people referring t her as 'WENCH.' Raising her foot fast and hard she kicked him square in the gut sending him onto his butt. "It KA-GO-ME not wench or women and don't forget it" with a humph she turned and walked out of the thrown room and back to the room she woke up in.

Next time Kagome does her homework while learning to work a pencil with her claws, while being watched unknowingly.


End file.
